A Strange Hybrid
by TitanicDisaster15
Summary: Brina the lyena has been an outcast outside the Pride Lands. After becoming friends with Timon and Pumbaa, would she have a chance of living in the Pride Lands one day? She'll have to find out from her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the Lion King characters except my new OC, Brina the lyena.

* * *

 **A Strange Hybrid**

 **Chapter 1**

This is the story of Brina the lyena, a half lion and half hyena hybrid. She started out as an animal with a hyena's paws and a lion's legs and tail. Her fur is all gray. Her parents were both a lion and a hyena, and her mother was a lion, with the hyena being her father.

As a cub, Brina was at the Pride Lands after the death of Mufasa. After she was born a hybrid, her parents hid her in a small cave so that Scar wouldn't find out. But one night, some snitch informed Scar about them, so after they hid her in the cave, Brin took a peek to see Scar and her parents.

"I know you two went against my authority as king of Pride Lands," Scar snarled. "Tell me now. Where is your child?"

"We don't have a child," Brina's father said. "We just mated."

"You're lying! One of my hyenas had informed me that you had mated and violated my principles of authority. Why are you against me, and where is your child? I want to kill that child so that I'd teach you two not to mate!"

"I'd rather die than to serve you! Ever since I met the lioness, we had decided not to follow you!"

"You dare defy me? Then those words shall be your last!"

Brina's father and Scar fought as they roar. She gasped a bit to see Scar's hyenas rushing in. Her mother came to her and said, "Quick, child, run! Get out of here! If they see you, they'll kill you! Go!"

Brina didn't understand what was happening, but she had to run away, and she did not look back. All she can hear from behind her were the roaring sounds. She then look back to see some angry hyenas after her.

Brina ran as fast as she could, but as soon as she look back for another look, she tripped over and rolled down the gorge. She continued running with a few hyenas after her. She had to climb to the top of the gorge, and she looked to see a log flowing down the river. She jumped on it and flowed away to escape from the hyenas.

Brina had drifted down the river that night and had arrived in a jungle where the river flowed. She jumped off the log and ran through the jungle.

* * *

Years had gone by since Brina had escaped from Scar's hyenas. She had grown to a big hybrid, but she is still an outcast. Hiding in the tall grass, she snuck toward a pack of zebras. She then jumped to attack one zebra, but the zebra pack had noticed her and took off. She ran toward the same zebra she nearly jumped on, and she jumped on it to bite it. But the zebra's running was pretty hard for her to hang on, so she suddenly fell off the zebra and hit her back on the ground, and she watched as the zebras ran far.

"Nuts!" Brina said, slamming her paw on the ground. "Now I knew how my father felt trying to stalk his prey."

Brina then sighed but then saw a monkey on a tree. She snuck toward the monkey with a smirk, but just when she was about to attack, she heard some screaming and saw a warthog and a meerkat being chased by two jaguars.

"Hurry, Pumbaa, they're right onto us!" cried the meerkat.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Timon!" the warthog cried.

The warthog ran until he tripped over a rock and fell in the hole Brina used to sleep in.

Brina gasped to see the jaguars getting close to them. She growled and ran to them. She jumped on the jaguars and started slashing them around with her claws.

Brina continue to fight until the jaguars ran off after she bit one of their's tail with her sharp teeth. She turned to look at Timon and Pumbaa, who just step away in fear from seeing her.

"Hey," Brina said, but the two screamed and ran off. "Hey, wait!" Brina ran after them. "I'm not gonna hurt you! I just saved your lives! Come back!"

"Faster, Pumbaa, she's gonna eat us!" Timon cried.

"Stop! I'm not gonna eat you! I'm not...!"

Brina stopped after Timon and Pumbaa fell in the quicksand when Pumbaa tripped over a root of a tree.

"Quicksand!" cried Timon. "Somebody help us!"

Brina looked around to help rescue Timon and Pumbaa. She found a log nearby and grunted as she pushed it toward the quicksand. "You guys! Get on the log!" she called out.

"Why should we listen to you? You're a hyena, aren't you?" Timon asked.

"Just get on the log before you drown! Come on!"

"Come on, Timon!" Pumbaa said. He grabbed Timon's tail with his teeth and grabbed the log.

"Pumbaa, what are you doing?! She's gonna kill us!" Timon protested.

Pumbaa climbed on the log and out of the quicksand, and then he jumped off the log as it sank into the quicksand, barely.

"Pumbaa, we gotta run away before she eats us!" Timon yelled.

"Hey, Timon, relax," Pumbaa said. "She did save us from those jaguars, and now she had saved us from the quicksand." He then looked at the hybrid. "Thanks for saving me and my pal Timon."

"Hey, hold it, hold it," said Timon. He came to Brina and said, "How come you didn't tell us you stopped those hungry jaguars?"

Brina sat down and crossed her paws. "I was about to, but I guess I must've scared you too without thinking."

Pumbaa's eyes suddenly widen. "Wait a minute. What kind of an animal are you?"

"What kind?" Timon asked as he approached Brina. "She's got a lion's legs and tail. Look at her!"

"You may think I look like some sort of freak," said Brina, "but I'm called a lyena. I'm half hyena and half lion."

"Half lion, half hyena?" Pumbaa asked.

"I'm called a hybrid. I've been around this territory after I escaped from the hyenas who worked for Scar. Scar somehow found out that my parents were a hyena and a lion, and...and then it was the last I saw of them when I ran away."

"You used to have a lion and hyena as parents?!" Timon gasped. "What is with this world?!"

"Uh, Timon," said Pumbaa, "since Scar was gone, do you think...she could live in the Pride Lands with us?"

"Pumbaa, are you crazy?! One of her parents worked for Scar! How was I to know she could be trusted?!"

"Hey, I appreciate the invitation, but I don't think I might fit in with the other animals," Brina said. "I'm just an outcast living in this world."

Timon just realized what Brina mentioned. "Well, there's one thing you would know. When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on it," he said.

"Like how?"

"Just remember the words. Hakuna Matata."

Brina confused. "What the heck is haku...hakua...? Whatever that word is."

"Hakuna Matata," said Pumbaa. "It means no worries."

Brina raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, skeptically. "You're asking like if I can be part of it."

"Part of what?"

"Living with you guys being outcasts. I'm an outcast too."

Timon looked at Brina, and then he formed a grin. "I'll tell you what. You can live with me and Pumbaa."

Brina looked at the two, and then she grinned. "Alright, I'll be with you guys. My name is Brina."

"Brina?! Wow, what a name!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

Brina chuckled. "Do you know a place you live in?"

"Sure. It's the jungle down this way. Come along!"

Brina followed Timon and Pumbaa down the prairie, as they made their way to the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The trio arrived at the jungle, and Brina had looked around to see many trees and vines.

"So this is the jungle you guys live in? It almost looks nice," Brina said.

"We raised Simba here after we found him in the desert," Timon said.

"Well, it took a long day in the desert after we left the prairie."

"But you've seen nothing yet," Pumbaa said. He moved the big fronds aside, and Brina gasped to see waterfalls and a huge lake.

"Oh, my gosh! It looks beautiful!" Brina exclaimed. "I've never seen the wonders of this jungle in my entire life!"

"It's the one way to solve all your problems!" Pumbaa said.

Brina looked at her belly as her stomach growled. "Ugh, I haven't got anything to eat," she groaned. "What can I eat?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Timon. He approached a log. "I know a storage that has lots of grub." He lifted the log, and Brina saw a lot of bugs.

"What's with the bugs?" Brina asked.

"They're grub. What's it look like?" Timon ate a slug.

"Oh, gross!" said Brina, disgusted.

"Tastes like chicken."

Pumbaa slurped a worm. "Slimey yet satisfying," he said.

"Isn't it gross that you guys eat bugs?" Brina asked.

"What are you talking about? These are a delicious treat," said Timon. He grabbed a beetle off a tree and ate it.

Brina almost gagged when she saw Pumbaa's mouth full of bugs.

"I'm telling you, Brina, this is the great life." Timon reached his hand through the hole of a log. "It's why we have no worries." He pulled out a blue bug. "Oh, another creamy kind." He ate the bug and picked up a slug. "That's what Hakuna Matata is all about. Well?"

Brina saw the slug and swallowed her pride by taking it. "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata," she said. She slurped the slug and gulped it. She shuddered a bit. "Slimey...yet satisfying." She formed a grin, realizing that bugs aren't as gross as it seemed.

"That's it. Welcome to the jungle."

* * *

For days, Brina was getting used to living her life in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa, eating bugs. But sometimes life can be annoying for her, like the times she gets itchy from the termites in her fur.

"Oh, these termites," Brina grunted, scratching her back on a tree. "Whoever thought this jungle has these bugs?"

"Hey, you just leave it to Pumbaa, he'll lick them clean off your fur!" Timon smiled. "Oh, Pumbaa!"

Pumbaa came by and licked the termites off Brina's fur.

"Ahh... Much better," Brina sighed.

Pumbaa started spitting. "Yeah, but your fur is pretty yucky to the tongue," he said.

"Hey, she's a hybrid. What do you expect?" Timon asked.

The next day, Brina was stepping on rocks with her hind legs. Timon and Pumbaa walked by and saw her doing so.

"Hey, you're walking on your back feet!" Timon exclaimed. "How are you doing that?"

Brina almost lost balance but stayed upright. "I've been doing this since I lived in the prairie," she said. "I didn't know how, but it just came to me."

"But you just walk on four instead of two! You can't do that!"

Brina stepped on another rock. "That's true," she said, "but when I did start walking on two legs, I felt like maybe that's how I'm different." She suddenly slipped and fell in the river. The river drifted her toward the waterfall.

"Brina!" Timon and Pumbaa cried.

The river took Brina toward the waterfall, and she fell down screaming before hitting the water. Timon and Pumbaa arrived at the lake to find her, but they saw her emerging from the water, laughing and reaching to land.

"Wow, what a splash!" Brina laughed.

"Brina, you had me and Timon scared," said Pumbaa, "but you sure knew how to have a good time." He noticed Timon still stunned. "Timon?"

* * *

At night, Brina sat by the tree, looking outside the jungle, wondering if she would have the chance of living in the Pride Lands. She knew she once lived there before Scar's attack. But she wonders how the other animals would react when they see her, like whether she would be a friend or a foe. That's the question stored inside her head that she herself could not figure out.

"Brina?" Timon asked, approaching her. "What are you doing here so late?"

Brina sighed. "Timon, I've had thoughts about what Pumbaa said," she said. "Do you think I might fit in with the other animals? I mean, look at me. I'm half hyena and half lion." She laid her back against the tree. "What's the point about fitting in with other animals when I'm there?"

"Brina, Brina, Brina. Always let no worries get to you. Who knows? Maybe one day Simba will get to meet you."

"Who's Simba?"

"He's our dear buddy, King of the Pride Lands."

"King? But I thought Scar is still the king."

"Oh, you didn't hear? Simba kicked that lion's butt, and he became the rightful king!"

"Oh, uh...really?"

"You should've seen it. Perhaps we can take you there, only if you think you're ready."

Brina pondered for a second while trying to think. But after a brief moment, she sighed and said, "Well, I'll have to see for myself."

"There you go. Hey, maybe this will cheer you up, like it always does."

Timon started scratching Brina's belly. Brina purred from her belly being scratched, and she sighed as she laid her back on the ground and wagged her tail. "Oh, that feels so good," she sighed, enjoying the scratching on her belly. "A little more there, Timon."

"You're a good friend, Brina. Maybe when you talk to Simba, maybe you can show that you are worth being in the Pride Lands."

Brina made a warm smile from the scratching of her belly.

"Hey, Timon!" Pumbaa's voice rang out. "I think I ate a bad bug."

Timon stopped scratching Brina's belly. "Another one? Jeez, the third bug tonight!" he said, annoyed. "I gotta go, Brina. Don't stay up late."

"Night, Timon," said Brina.

Timon left, and Brina looked at the full moon in the night sky. She started to think that if she could ever live in the Pride Lands, she would be more than happy to live there, just like how she felt being in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa. She laid her back on the tree and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brina slept her back on the tree, and her tail twitched sometimes. She scratched her belly a bit. A rustling sound entered her ears, and she woke up to see what was going on. "Who's there?" she asked.

Brina got on her feet and walked down the jungle to find an intruder. She got to a big area and looked around. She eyed from tree to tree.

"I'm right here," a voice said.

Brina turned around and saw a hyena. "A hyena? How did you find me here?"

"I didn't," said the hyena. "I had traveled around Africa for a while. Do you know why I'm here?"

"No."

"Because I met some hyenas that told me you are the outcast from the Pride Lands. I actually overheard your conversation with the meerkat and the warthog. Do you really think you would live your life in the Pride Lands?"

"Well, I could try going there."

The hyena came to Brina. "I wouldn't bet on it. When the animals see you, they might not appreciate you living there once you step your foot on the Pride Lands. Just look at yourself. You look like a freak with a lion's bottom body, from your parents' treachery towards Scar. Don't think you would last a day in the Pride Lands, because if anything happens to the animals, they will think you do not belong there."

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're an outcast, and the Pride Lands won't allow outcasts to live there."

Brina then glared at the hyena. "Well, maybe I will try to live in the Pride Lands! Sure, maybe I look different, but it can't determine what I am from the outside!"

"Be careful what you said to me. You don't even know what you really are. Look inside yourself, and you'll realize why they won't respect you."

Brina growled. "I won't listen to any more from you," she said. "I'll show you that I'm an animal like everyone else! I'll prove that I'm a good one at that!"

The hyena then frowned. "I thought you'd be smarter than that. Well, mark my words, hybrid. One false move, and you have no place in the Pride Lands. I guarantee."

And with that, the hyena left the jungle. Brina huffed and walked away as well.

"'One false move, and you have no place in the Pride Lands.' Bah!" Brina said, crossing her arms. "You think a girl would know her place."

Brina then walked back to her resting place. But then she had a second thought. What if she's not meant to fit in for the Pride Lands? Would the Pride Lands be her new home? She'll have to figure it out herself, or she could go back to being an outcast she has always been.

With that in mind, Brina then laid her back by the tree and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun's light hit Brina, and she moaned as she woke up. She sat up and scratched herself with her foot. She just looked around the jungle, and she had wondered if the hyena she met was real. But she shook her head, thinking that the hyena was making stuff up.

"Good morning, Brina," said Pumbaa, hopping by to Brina. "How are you today?"

"Oh, hey, Pumbaa," Brina said. "Just had a...funny dream about bugs."

"A funny dream about bugs? That's a good one."

"Anyway, I was thinking if I could take a walk to the Pride Lands."

"Oh, you're gonna love living in the Pride Lands, since Simba's the king!"

"But am I meant to fit in? I just can't tell if I'm meant to."

"Why don't you ask Simba? He'll help."

"But my dad was a hyena. How was I to know I could be trusted?"

"Hey, hey, hey, easy with the thoughts, Brina," said Timon, showing up. "I'm sure Simba can help. Do you really wanna go to the Pride Lands?"

"I could try."

"You should. Pumbaa and I have been to the Pride Lands lots of times. I'm sure they'll like you there." He started tickling Brina's belly.

"Hey, that tickles," Brina laughed. She squirmed around on the ground, kicking her feet, as Timon kept tickling her. "Stop it, stop it! Okay, okay, I'll go with you guys to the Pride Lands!"

Timon stopped tickling Brina and petted her head. "And don't you worry about thing. We'll make sure nothing awful happens to you."

Brina stood on her legs. "Okay then," she said, "let's walk."

"That's our friend," Pumbaa smiled. "Well, we're on our way! Race ya to the Pride Lands!"

The trio ran out of the jungle and across the desert as they race their way to the Pride Lands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brina had raced with Timon and Pumbaa, with Timon having to ride on Pumbaa.

"Boy, this is quite a run," said Brina, huffing and puffing from the running.

"That's the idea of heading for the Pride Lands," Pumbaa panted, still running.

"But are we there yet?"

"We will be there, soon."

After all the running, Brina slowed down to catch her breath, and then she gasped to see the Pride Rock, knowing that she has arrived at the Pride Lands with her friends.

"Welcome, Brina, to Pride Lands," said Pumbaa.

Brina had never felt surprised to see the Pride Lands filled with green and a river. She had never seen green before, because the last time she was in the Pride Lands, it was all without green and water, back when Scar took the late Mufasa's role as king.

"It looks beautiful," Brina said. "But the last time I was here, there was no grass. How has it all came back?"

"You could ask Simba, or Rafiki," Timon said.

"Rafiki? Who is this Rafiki guy?"

"He happens to be Simba's buddy, or maybe a mentor. I don't know."

"Come on, Timon, Simba's expecting us!" Pumbaa said. "Hey, Brina, wanna come?"

"Uh, you guys do what you want," said Brina. "I'll just have a look around."

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Maybe later. I'll meet you guys later."

"Okay, Brina. Have fun!" Timon said, and he rode off with Pumbaa.

* * *

Brina went across the grass and noticed the lake nearby. She seemed to notice some animals staring at her, but she had to take a drink from the lake anyhow. The animals that stare at her feel confused about her appearance, asking questions like "What animal is this?" or "Is that a hyena or a lion?" These questions that came to her ears left her thinking if she does belong in the Pride Lands.

After her drink, Brina calmly walked away, trying to ignore the animals' confusing reactions. As soon as she walked by a giant tree, she heard a voice singing "Asante sana squash banana". She looked up and saw Rafiki dancing on the branches. "That's Rafiki?" she wondered. But then she shook her head. "No, it couldn't."

Brina walked away from the tree, but Rafiki happened to notice her. Brina walked and sat by the river. A rock from out of nowhere hit the water, surprising her. She heard Rafiki singing, and she frowned to see him on a small tree, swinging around.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to fit in for the Pride Lands," Brina said, walking away.

"I can see that you are," Rafiki said.

"Sure, you can." She noticed Rafiki following her, and she turned to him. "Hey, don't follow me! Who the heck are you?"

Rafiki got closer to Brina. "The real question is, who are you?"

This confused Brina. "Me? You must be confused."

"Nope. You're the one who's confused!" Rafiki laughed.

Brina stood on her feet and put her paws on her hips. "Why would I be confused? I mean, look at me! I'm a lyena!"

"That makes you a hybrid. The others must've felt confused just seeing you."

"Yeah," Brina sighed, sitting down. "But I don't think you know me."

"Yes, I do. You're a child to the hyena and the lioness who oppose Scar."

Brina looked at Rafiki with confusion. "How would you know my parents?"

"I didn't, but I was told about the incident. You must've been lucky to be alive."

Brina raised her eyebrow. "Really? How can you tell?"

"I just happen to past by your small cave, where you used to live. Take a look."

Brina saw the small cave, and when she approached it, she had remembered living there with her mother and father, just before Scar's attack. The memories of her parents' demise left her feeling sad, as she sniffled and wept. She then looked at the river, and as she approached it, she remembered escaping from the hyenas by drifting down the river on the log she had rode on. She wiped her tearful eyes.

"Am I home to the Pride Lands?" Brina asked. "Is this my home?"

"Why do you ask yourself that same question?" said Rafiki, appearing in front of her.

Brina yelped in startlement and fell on her back. "Don't scare me like that!" She then sat up. "But I always ask myself that question, because most of the time, I don't know if I'm fit for the Pride Lands. I could ask this Simba lion."

"You could do that, but it will be up to you."

"Up to me? But how will I know?"

"Just look inside your heart, and you'll see for yourself." And with that, Rafiki left while singing "Asante sana squash banana" again, much to Brina's annoyance.

"I don't even know what that means," Brina said. She then look at her paws. "But I still wonder why it's up to me." She frowned and lowered her paws. "What am I saying? I just have to know if the Pride Lands is to be my home!" She then sighed and lowered her head. "Maybe I should talk to Simba, if he's around."

And with that, Brina left the river to look for Simba. But she'll have to meet up with Timon and Pumbaa in order to meet him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brina walked down the prairie of the Pride Lands, and she laid her eyes on the Pride Rock. She went closer to the Pride Rock, noticing a few more animals staring at her with confusion.

"Brina, you're here!" cried Pumbaa, jumping in behind her.

Brina yelped and fell on the ground before turning to see Pumbaa. "You scared me," she said before getting up. "Is this where we get to meet Simba?"

"Yep, we come here all the time."

"Oh, just wait until you get to meet him," said Timon. "He's the good king."

But Brina was not sure what Simba would think when she meets him. So she swallowed a bit and climbed up with Timon and Pumbaa. As soon as they got to the cave, Zazu flew by, but he gasped to see Brina and flew back in.

"Sire, there's a strange animal in the Pride Lands!" Zazu said, flying to Simba and Nala.

"A strange animal?" Simba asked.

"It almost looks like either a hyena or a lion. I can't tell if it's friendly or not!"

"You must've imagined things," Nala said.

"Simba!" Timon and Pumbaa shouted, coming in the cave.

"Timon, Pumbaa!" Simba smiled. "What brings you guys here?"

"We got a friendly hybrid we'd like you to meet," Timon said. He turned to Brina, who just hid in the shadows. "You can come in now."

Brina felt nervous, but she stepped out of the shadows. Simba and Nala were immediately surprised to see the hybrid.

"What animal are you supposed to be?" Simba asked.

"I, I'm Brina the lyena," Brina said nervously. "I'm half lion, half hyena."

"Brina?" asked Nala. "That sounds familiar." She approached Brina and looked around her.

"Nala? What are you doing?" Simba asked.

Nala suddenly made a grin. "I remember," she said. "You were just a cub when I first met you."

Brina felt a little surprised. "Me? You mean you've met me years ago?"

"Yes. I met your parents when I heard them talking. They happen to introduce you to me. But a few nights later you disappeared."

Brina's ears droop as she lower her head. "I had to run away from those hyenas. I became an outcast since then."

"Nala? You never told me about this hybrid," Simba said.

"We thought you were dead back then, Simba," said Nala.

Simba turned his head sideways. "That's right, from the day Scar banished me."

Brina looked at her paws and then at Simba. "Um, King Simba sir?" she said. "Am I fit for the Pride Lands?"

Simba looked at Brina, and he pondered, wondering if she is meant to be in the Pride Lands. "Brina," he said, "perhaps one day I'll decide if you are worth living in the Pride Lands."

"Really?" Brina said, her ears lifting up.

"As long as you show no harm to the others here in the Pride Lands." He then grinned. "By the time you have good deeds, I'll decide."

Brina formed a grin, and she knelt to Simba. "Thank you, King Simba. I'll always show respect." And with that, she turned away and left.

* * *

Brina sighed as she sat by the river with a warm smile. "That went well," she said.

"Hey, Brina!" Timon called out. Brina saw him and Pumbaa approaching her. "Since Simba's gonna decide someday, we can help you fit in with the other animals here in the Pride Lands."

"I know," Brina giggled. But then she frowned. "But I'm not sure how they'll respect me."

"It's not hard to be nice to the others," Pumbaa said. "You've shown that you're nice to us when you saved me and Timon. Maybe if you try saving other animals from danger someday, I'm sure they'll like you."

"Oh, you guys," Brina said with a slight grin, "I couldn't do anything for you."

"Anytime for you," Pumbaa said. "Wanna come sleep with us tonight?"

"I'd be glad to. I know a place where we can sleep."

Brina took Timon and Pumbaa to her cave, where she once lived.

"That cave looks pretty small," Pumbaa said.

"This used to be my parents' small cave," Brina said. She laid her back against the wall. "It's not much, but it's home to me. Or at least it was."

"Hey, at least it's not pretty crowded," said Timon. He started scratching Brina's belly, and Brina purred.

* * *

Later that night, Brina was sleeping with Pumbaa and Timon. She moaned a bit while turning, but then she woke up. She walked out of her cave to get a drink of water. She licked the lake, but then she heard a rustling sound.

"Who's there?" Brina said. She looked around the tall grass, but as she ran, she suddenly saw the same hyena from back in the jungle. "You again?"

The hyena turned around and saw Brina. "Well, what a coincidence," he said. "Didn't think I'd meet you here. I'm just here looking for food."

"Well, you won't find it here, hyena!" Brina snarled. "You better leave at once, or you will be my food!"

The hyena laughed. "Now, was that a proper way to meet a hyena named Micah?" He then noticed. "Oh, wait. I know why it was a coincidence. I had told you about moving in to the Pride Lands, didn't I?"

"So what? And you say your name's Micah?"

The hyena nodded. "That I am. And since I did tell you that you might not fit in, I thought I'd ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I want you to join the other hyenas. If anything happens the Pride Land's animals, it will be your choice to leave the Pride Lands and living with the hyenas."

Brina glared at Micah and crossed her arms. "Why would I want to join a hyena like yourself?"

"Think about it. Think about how much food you need to live. If you go against the Pride Lands, you can be our leader."

"Leader of what?"

"The hyenas, of course!" Micah shouted. "Anyway, you might make a useful leader if you join the hyenas. What do you say to that?"

"No," Brina said. "I will not join you hyenas after what they did to my parents. And you better not harm the animals, or I will harm you!"

Micah frowned. "Listen, hybrid. You'll have to join us one day..."

"So that I could be banished from the Pride Lands? No! Now get out!"

Brina jumped on Micah, and the two fought. Brina kicked Micah's leg with her foot as Micah slapped her shoulder. She jumped and bit his neck, and he slapped her neck. They wrestled on the ground, and Brina shoved Micah to the river with her feet. Micah climbed out of the river and glared at Brina.

"I thought you'd be smarter than that," Micah said. "Next time I come back, you're gonna regret." He then ran off.

Brina crossed her arms. "You're the one who's gonna regret." She heard footsteps and turned to see Simba's daughter Kiara approaching her.

"Is everything alright?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah," said Brina, scratching her head with her foot. "Just kicked that hyena out of the Pride Lands."

"My dad really hates those guys." She then noticed. "Wait, are you Brina?"

Brina grinned and nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Kiara. My mom told me about you."

"She did? Well, that's very nice of her."

"Kiara!" Simba called out. They saw him arriving. "Kiara, it's late. You should get some rest."

"Sorry, dad. I just went to meet Brina," Kiara said.

"That's fine. But let's all get some rest."

"Yes, dad." Kiara then turned to Brina. "I have to go, Brina. We'll meet again."

"Right. Good night, Kiara," said Brina.

Brina watched as Simba and Kiara left, and she looked back at where Micah had taken off. _"So, Micah, huh?"_ she thought to herself. She then yawned and walked back to her cave, sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One hot morning at the Elephant Graveyard, the hyenas, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, who used to follow Scar, were during their usual routine such as gnawing on bones.

"Man, always with bones," Banzai said. "I'm gonna starve to death." Ed started giggling. "It's not funny, Ed." Ed started laughing louder. "Would you shut up!?" He slapped Ed on the head. "I don't even know why you laugh a lot!"

"You guys are rather a handful since Scar was around," said Shenzi, approaching the two. "We've been around here without any food."

"Oh, who asked you? Last time we got back for food, the lion just got our butts kicked.*

"You mean the one who left me the scars on my cheek there when he was just a cub?" Shenzi said, remembering the scars from Simba.

"Well, they do match your makeup," Banzai smirked. He and Ed laughed, but that ended when Shenzi slapped them.

"Why did I pick a bunch of losers like you two? Seriously," Shenzi grumbled.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that," said Banzai, rubbing his cheek.

"You knew it was gonna happen, bone breath."

Ed laughed at hearing the name. This angered Banzai into tackling him, and they fought.

"Hey, no fighting!" Shenzi barked.

"Well, he started it," Banzai said.

"I see you three have problems with food," said Micah, approaching them.

"Hey, who said you could trespass the Elephant Graveyard!?" Banzai yelled.

Ed hopped and barked at Micah. Micah gave a growl, which scared Ed into hiding behind Banzai.

"Coward," said Banzai, slapping Ed on the head.

"You two clowns," Shenzi said. She looked at Micah. "I'm sorry. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was coming by to see if you can help me with my little problem," Micah said.

"Problem? What's your problem, another fight with the lions?" Banzai asked.

"Actually, it's about a hyena that's half lion."

"Hold on. You said there's an animal that's half hyena and half lion?" Shenzi asked.

"Why, yes."

"Hold on a minute," Banzai said. "What does it have to do with us?"

"We had a little fight. So I say she needs a little persuasion. She wanted to live her life in the Pride Lands. But I thought she'd be smarter than that. If she were to join us, she'll never go hungry at all."

"Hey, wait a minute," Shenzi objected. "Wasn't she the cub we were after after her grown ups disobeyed Scar?"

"Probably."

"Hey, if that animal was giving you trouble, just leave her to us."

Micah chuckled and said, "And I know what we can do. Listen up."

* * *

Back at the Pride Lands, Brina licked some water from the lake as she flicked her tail a flew times. She sighed as she sat on the grass.

A giraffe lowered her head to take a drink, and after a drink, she noticed Brina. "Rather a hot day, isn't it?" she asked before walking away.

"Yeah," said Brina. "But the morning air is fresh."

Brina walked away from the lake and laid in the shade from under a rock.

"Hey, Brina," Timon said, arriving with a leaf full of bugs. "Want some grub?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead," Brian said. "I'll just need some shade."

Timon whistled. "Your loss." He grabbed a red bug and ate it.

Brina laid on the ground, having thoughts about her parents, from the day she was born a hybrid. She felt the itching in her fur and scratched with her foot. "Those stupid termites," she said.

"Hey, leave them to me, Brina," said Pumbaa. He licked Brina's fur to get the termites before spitting out bits of her fur.

"Hey, what's your problem, Brina?" Timon asked. "You're always like this since we came here."

"I was just thinking about my parents," Brina said. "All I could think about is why I was born this way. Being a hybrid made me think of myself as a monster sometimes. Am I really a monster?"

"Why would you say that? It doesn't matter how you look. You're one special animal since the day we met."

Brina laid her eyes on Timon. "You think I'm special?"

"Hey, what else can I say? Hakuna matata."

Brina sighed. "I had to ask." She then walked away.

"Brina? I guess she might be a bit blue today."

"I'd say blackish gray," Pumbaa said.

"No, I mean she's depressed."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Brina walked to her cave where she used to live and sat by it. Unknown to her, the hyenas were hiding behind a boulder.

"That's her with the lion's tail?" Banzai asked. "What kind of animal is she?"

"I told you, she's a hybrid," Micah said.

"Well, she almost looked like a hyena," Shenzi said. "What do you think, Ed?"

Ed just laughed a few times, wiggling his tongue.

"Let's go," Micah said.

The hyenas emerge from the boulder and approach Brina.

Brina's ears flick from the sound of footsteps, and she saw the hyenas. "Micah," she said. "What do you want now?"

"You wouldn't belong in the Pride Lands, hybrid," said Micah. "Why don't you come join us instead? I can make you our leader."

"Why would I join you? I told you, it's just up to me to decide my home."

"Up to you?" Shenzi said. "Come on, you don't have to decide for yourself."

"Yeah, come join us. You can be the best Predator we ever have," Banzai said.

"I said no," Brina protested.

The hyenas move closer to Brina.

"You don't have a choice," Micah said.

"No!" Brina shouted, tackling Micah.

Micah and Brina fought paw to paw as the hyenas pounce on her. She struggled to wrestle them off her, and she bit Ed's arm. Ed yelped from the bite.

"It is pointless to fight," Micah said, pinning Brina to the ground. "Join us while you still can."

"Never!" Brina said, kicking Micah off her. Standing on her hind legs, she fought with the hyenas, and she slapped Shenzi's head with her paw. "Why would I join you guys?" She kicked Banzai's head. "After all these years of running away, you want me to join you?!" She wrestled Ed to the ground. "I won't join you hyenas! Ever!" She then swung her claw and scratched Micah on the chin, leaving three scars on it. That angered Micah into pouncing on her and pinning her on the ground.

"That's enough! You will be joining us one way or another!"

Brina growled at the four and made a weak roar.

"Ooh, that was it?" Banzai giggled. "Do it again."

Brina inhaled and let out a lion's roar.

"Huh?" the hyenas asked, surprised.

Suddenly, Simba appeared and fought the four hyenas with the kicking and the scratching.

"Brina! Brina!" Timon called out. Brina saw him and Pumbaa approaching her. "Brina, are you okay?"

"I think so," Brina said.

Simba pinned the four hyenas on the ground and growled at them.

"Listen, lion, we just want the hybrid on our side," said Micah. "Just give us the hybrid, and we'll be going."

"Why should I listen to you?" Simba asked. "No matter how much hyenas you have, my lions will just beat you all. And if you ever come near a friend of mine again, there will be consequences."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Banzai said, giggling.

"Oh, I'm scared too," Shenzi giggled.

Ed giggled, but then Simba roared at them, scaring them for real. The three ran off while yelping.

"Come back here, you cowards!" Micah yelled.

"That includes you," Simba said. "Better take off while you can, or I will bring the lions here to tear you apart."

Micah growled. "Fine, but you better not hold your breath, because this place will not be home to that precious hybrid friend of yours, I guarantee." He then ran off.

Simba turned back and approached Brina. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Brina said, "but I was close. How did you guys get here so fast?"

"Zazu just saw the commotion, and I thought I heard you roar like me."

Brina touched her throat, and she remembered making that roar earlier. "I did. But I don't know why?"

"You did say your mother was a lion, right? Maybe that's how you got that roar."

Brina then remembered her mother. "Yeah...maybe I do have my mother's roar." She lowered her head.

"Come on, guys, let's go home," Simba said. He walked with Timon and Pumbaa, but he noticed Brina still sitting. "Aren't you coming, Brina?"

Brina sighed. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be in this cave for now." She then walked into the cave.

"Brina?" Timon said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in there, Timon," said Pumbaa. "After all, she's only new to the Pride Lands."

Timon then had a thought. "Simba? You don't mind if we stay with Brina?"

Simba made a grin. "Sure, Timon. Meet you back at the Pride Lands." He then went back to the Pride Lands.

Pumbaa looked at Timon and then headed for Brina's cave with Timon. Brina turned her head and saw them. "What do you guys want?" she asked.

"Timon thought we should stick around with you," said Pumbaa, "so we decided to stay with you."

"You want to stay with me? But don't you belong in the Pride Lands?"

"Hey, we don't want to leave you alone in that cave," Timon said. "After all, you're our best friend."

Brina smiled. "Thanks, guys. I need a nap anyway, after that fight from earlier."

Timon petted Brina's neck. "Then get some rest, girl. It is a hot day today."

"Yeah, but the morning air is fresh," said Pumbaa.

Brina slept on the ground for a nap, and she purred from Timon rubbing her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After returning to the Elephant Graveyard, the agitated Micah paced around. "She won't belong in the Pride Lands," he said. "Why would she bring that up? 'It's just up to me to decide my home.' What a stupid animal," he grumbled.

"Hey, it could get worse," Shenzi said.

"Yeah. Don't the scars look good on you?" Banzai said. "That chin of yours must be a little scarred up."

The hyenas laughed at Banzai's pun, but that angered Micah into slapping them. "Ingrates!" he yelled. "You think those scars I got from that hybrid make a laugh?!"

"Hey, we didn't ask you to be our leader," said Shenzi, rubbing her cheek.

"But I can show responsibility towards hyenas like yourselves, so don't bother sassing me."

Ed made goofy babbling and then laughed.

"What's with your hyena there?" Micah asked.

"Ed doesn't speak English, but hey, at least his speaking would've been more annoying," Banzai said.

"Don't be such a bonehead," Shenzi said.

"We need that animal to join us!" Micah snapped, slapping his paw on the ground. "But what can we do?"

"Hey, maybe we'll just kidnap her, and we'll take her here," Shenzai, snapping her fingers. "That'll make her join us."

"Kidnap her... A bit complicated, but we could try." He then turned around. "One way or another, hybrid, I'll be making sure that the Pride Lands is no place for you."

* * *

Brina walked out of the cave after her nap, and the temperature had lowered after a hot morning. She came across Kiara at the tree. "Kiara," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by to see you," said Kiara. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Those hyenas wanted me to join them. I had no idea why."

"Don't worry, you're safe with the lions," Kiara smiled.

"Maybe, but those hyenas might try again."

"Brina, I think you're under pressure here. Come, let's go drink at the lake."

The two headed for the lake, and they lower their heads to drink. As they lick, Brina stopped and looked at the cloudy sky, sitting down. She let the collection of thoughts into her mind again, as she would do. Sometimes she wonders how to fit in and be a friend.

"Brina?" Kiara asked. "Are you okay?"

Brina snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just having those thoughts again."

"Sometimes having those thoughts isn't good for you."

Brina pouted. "So what?"

Kiara chuckled. "No need to pout." She pushed Brina's arms down. "Look, just relax and always be courteous to others. Why, it'll just be a snap." She tickled Brina's belly.

Brina laughed. "Hey, quit it!" she laughed, squirming around on the ground. "You're not being fair! Stop that!"

"What's the matter? I thought you liked the tickling."

Brina kicker her feet with laughter as Kiara kept tickling her belly. Timon and Pumbaa watched the two from above.

"Brina sure is getting along with Kiara," said Timon.

"Yep, just like how we spent time with Kiara," said Pumbaa.

* * *

That night, Brina went back to her cave and was just about to go to sleep when she heard a rustling sound. She went back outside and looked around. She went walking toward the tall grass. She looked around, but suddenly, a group of hyenas tackled her. They grab some vines and tie her body and her legs. She struggled to break the vines, but Micah appeared behind her and whacked her on the head with a big stick, knocking her out.

"Let's go," Micah said. "The hybrid comes with."

"You got it," Banzai said.

* * *

Brina groaned dizzily as she slowly opened her eyes. Regaining her vision, she realized that she's in a land full of elephant bones. "Where am I?" she wondered. She tried to move but wouldn't budge. She turned to see herself tied to a dead tree, her paws tied behind it. She heard steps and saw Micah approaching her. "You again?"

"I warned you about defying the hyenas, hybrid," Micah said. "So I'm making you join me. Together, we can be the future."

"I told you, I had no business joining you!"

"Oh, is that a proper way to respect me? I think not."

"Let me go!"

"Oh, I will release you, if you promise to join me."

"Never!"

Micah growled. "You're not going back to the Pride Lands, hybrid. So don't even think of going back there." He then walked away. "Make sure she never escapes."

The hyenas arrived and stood by Brina, chuckling. Brina lowered her head, discouraged. But then she made a grin, planning to escape.

* * *

One night, while the hyenas were asleep, Brina reached her foot and grabbed a bone fragment. She held it to her mouth and grabbed it with her teeth. She sawed the vine with the fragment's sharp edge, struggling to cut it. After the sawing, she cut the vine and moved her head to the back. She grabbed the bone piece with her paw and started sawing the vine with it. She grunted as she made a few saws, but she kept going until she cut the vine, freeing her paws.

"Phew, never have I felt so lucky to find a sharp edge," Brina panted.

"Hey, she's escaping!" a hyena called out. "Get her!"

Brina started running as some hyenas ran after her. She kicked a few bone fragments at the hyenas while running. She ran and ran across the Elephant Graveyard, out of the area, and into the grassy plains. She stopped at the river, and looking back for a second, she jumped into the river.

The hyenas arrived at the grassy plains.

"Where did that hybrid go?" a hyena asked. "Don't tell me she's escaped."

"She's escaped?!" Micah snapped, arriving. "You idiots need to keep an eye on her! Ooh, forget it! Come on, we'll get her later."

The hyenas left as Micah grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a while of drifting in the river, Brina surfaced and climbed out of the river, coughing. "I think I lost them," she panted. "I guess I'll have to take the long way back to the Pride Lands again."

Brina then noticed the river had taken her to the jungle. She noticed a shadowy figure in behind the trees. She had to go in the jungle. "Hello?" she called out. She looked around, and the figure moved by. "Is anyone here?"

Brina looked around the jungle, but she lost sight of the figure. She kept on walking, looking around the jungle. She looked up. She looked left. She looked right. But she hadn't got to see the figure.

"Is anyone out here? Hello!" Brina called out again.

But no one answered. Brina sat down, discouraged. She heard rustling sounds and turned her head. She saw a hyena emerging from the jungle plants. She noticed a scar across its eye. She gasped and stood backwards. "You're not taking me back to the Elephant Graveyard!" she yelled. "I won't let you!"

"I'm not here to hurt you," the hyena said. "It's okay."

"You're not here to hurt me? Well, why are you here?"

The hyena approached Brina. Brina could barely keep her eyes on the scar. But the hyena looked a little stunned.

"Could it be?" the hyena wondered. "Is it really you?"

"Huh? You're acting a little weird. I mean, what are you talking about?"

The hyena examined Brina and her body. Seeing her lion tail, the hyena looked back at her. "Brina? Is it really you?"

"Me? Of course I'm Brina. Why are you asking me such questions?" She sat down and crossed her arms. "Just what is this?"

The hyena looked at Brina. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Don't I recognize you? Hey, you're talking to a hybrid here! It's not like I'm your child!"

The hyena made a grin. "You think I can't tell my daughter's face just because she has her mother's tail?"

Hearing this made Brina confused. But then she frowned. "Hey, how can you tell my mother was a lion? Who do you think you are?"

"Surely you don't remember your dad being a father, do you?"

Brina fell confused again. She looked at her paws and then at her tail. She then looked at the hyena. Her eyes suddenly tear up as she started remembering her past. "Y...You're..."

The hyena made a smile. "It's been so long...Brina."

Brina choked up a bit while looking at the hyena, and then it hit her. What she saw right in front of her was none other than...

"Father!" Brina cried, tackling her father. She hugged him and sobbed. "Where have you been all this time?! I thought you and mother were dead!"

Brina's father smiled and hugged back. "Thank you for being alive, my sweet Brina," he said. "I thought you'd be dead. I would've lost my kind of family."

Brina cried as she still hugged her father, and then she looked at him with tearful eyes. "But...but I thought you were both dead."

"No, Brina. I survived the attack Scar had started. Your mother, I..." he lowered his head. "I couldn't have saved her from Scar. I'm so sorry." He then lifted his head, smiling. "But I'm just so happy to see you again. All those years I wonder what happened to you. I had hope I would see you again."

Brina sniffled and wiped her eyes. "What happened to you anyway?" she asked pointing at her father's scar.

Brina's father covered his scarred eye. "Just a scratch I had from during that fight. You see, while your mother and I fought those hyenas, one of Scar's hyenas slashed me across the eye. Though my eye is still there, that scar I have was painful. After I hit my head on that rock, the last thing I heard was your mother's roar before I passed out. They might've thought we both died, but when I woke up..." he sniffled as a tear fell from his eye. "...they only killed your mother. I couldn't have saved her."

Brina sniffles at hearing the story. She then hugged her father. "You did what you had to do, father." Her father smiled and hugged back. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too, my child."

Brina looked at her father. "Why don't you come back with me to the Pride Lands? I'm trying to fit in with the others."

Brina's father frowned. "Brina, I don't think I could," he said. "Not while Scar is king."

"He's not king anymore, father. I heard he died."

This went into her father's ears. "He's dead? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Pride Lands has a new king. Simba."

"Simba... Then the news I had heard were true."

"Shall we go together, father? I'm sure you'll be welcomed back."

Brina's father looked down. He does remember him and his mate opposing Scar years ago before they were attacked. He then hugged Brina. "Anything for you, daughter, so long as I'm happy to see you."

Brina made a smile and hugged her long lost father. "Then let's go. Today is a new beginning."

Brina then left the jungle with her father, and the two crossed the river and walked across the grassy plains, making their way back to the Pride Lands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brina and her father walked across the prairie. Her father patted her back.

"I'm so happy to see you alive," Brian's father said. "I was afraid I lost you too."

"I thought you were both dead after I escaped," Brina said. "I always thought about you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. After all, all those years I thought I'd lose you. But I never gave up hope."

Brina and her father kept walking. She smiled to see her father alive. But then she had a thought. "Father, I was thinking. How did you and my mother oppose Scar?"

"Hm? Well, your mother didn't feel comfortable working for Scar, and I didn't either. That's why the two of us wanted to be independent and live happy. But Scar didn't like the idea of us being independent, and he threatened to murder us for our disobedience. And after we brought you to the world, Scar had wanted to kill you, but he had the other hyenas attack us for defying him."

This made Brian's ears droop, feeling sad. _Why did I bring that up?_ she thought, sniffling a bit.

"Brina!" The voices shouted.

"Timon? Pumbaa?" Brina said, her ears lifting up,

Timon and Pumbaa charge toward Brina's father.

"Don't worry, Brina, we're here to the rescue!" Timon cried.

Pumbaa tackled Brina's father, and Brina gasped.

"This is for kidnapping our Brina!" Pumbaa said.

Brina jumped and grabbed Pumbaa's tail. "Wait a minute, stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Hey, we heard you were kidnapped, and we're trying to save you!" Timon said.

"Guys, it's okay! I just escaped from the hyenas myself!"

"Don't worry, we're here to the rescue..." Timon's eyes suddenly widen. "What?! You rescued yourself?!"

Pumbaa stopped running in place and turned to Brina. "You mean you escaped from the hyenas yourself? But how?"

Brina sat up. "You guys ever heard of sharp fragments? I had to use a bone's sharp piece for my freedom."

"Sharp piece? For your freedom? Am I missing something here?" Timon asked.

Brian's father got up after being tackled down, dusting his fur with his paw. "I didn't expect a warthog to experience a good charge."

"Who, me?" Pumbaa asked. "Aw, shucks."

"Pumbaa, that thing's a hyena! Don't talk to him!" Timon yelled.

"Hey, Timon, he's just an innocent one."

"Oh I forgot," said Brina. "Father, these are my friends, Timon and Pumbaa."

This made Timon gasp. "He's your papa?! What's going on here?!"

"Timon, didn't you say earlier that Brina's parents were a lion and a hyena?" Pumbaa asked.

"You honestly think I didn't remember that?"

"You don't suppose I should..." Brina's father spoke up.

"I'm sure you'll tell them, father."

* * *

The four animals continued their journey to the Pride Lands, as Brina's father explained to Timon and Pumbaa about Brina's birth.

"Oh, so you guys don't like following that lion's orders," said Timon.

Pumbaa sniffles as a tear fell from his eye. "That was such a story, Mr. Hyena. Can I call you that?"

"I don't see why not," Brina's father said. "By the way, I appreciate you two looking after my daughter."

"Hey, it's what we do. She saved us twice."

"She did?"

Brina blushed. "I'll explain later," she said.

Finally, they returned to the Pride Lands.

"Pride Lands...it looks greener than I remembered," said Brina's father. "So the Pride Lands were restored?"

"All thanks to Simba," Timon said.

"Brina!" Nala cried, running to Brina. "Oh, I was so worried! Zazu witnessed the abduction and had the lions around."

"I'm fine, Nala," said Brina. "I just escaped myself. And I also found my father."

Nala stared at Brina's father. "Enzo? Is that you?"

Brina's father, Enzo, looked at Nala. "Nala? Look how you've grown. It's been a while."

"You're alive? But we thought you were both dead."

"No. I'm the only one who survived. But I couldn't save my mate. At least I'm happy to see my daughter."

Nala was sad to hear the statement, but she grinned. "Well, I'm just glad you two are alright after all this time. I'll let my dad know you guys are back." She then headed back to the Pride Rock.

Enzo watched Nala head back to Pride Rock, but he noticed Brina walking ahead. "Brina!" he called out, heading toward her. "Brina, where are you going?"

"To our cave," Brina explained. "I was able to find it."

"That same cave where we raised you?"

"It's still there, father."

Brina walked as Enzo followed her. He gasped to see the small cave where his family used to be. "I can't believe you found it," he said. "All those years I thought they would demolish it."

"But they didn't," Brina said.

The two went inside the cave, and they laid their backs on the wall, sitting next to each other. They smiled to see the skies. They were quiet for a while.

"Brina," Enzo said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad to see you alive. I was afraid you could have died escaping."

"But I made it alive," Brina said. "And now, I'm trying to see if I fit in for the Pride Lands."

"I see. Well, I'm sure you'll be welcome here. But considering how I was Scar's hyena, I don't know if..." He sighed, having nothing else to say. "Maybe I should fit in."

"Me too." She then turned to him. "Father? I'm glad to see you alive as well."

Enzo smiled. "I would never give up faith. You're just my dear moonlight, much like your mother." He held his arms out. "Come here, my child." Brina came to him, and the two embrace in a hug. "I love you, child."

"I love you too, father. Thank you for being alive."

Outside the cave, Timon and Pumbaa smiled to see Brina and Enzo hugging. And they walk away.

"What a family reunion," Timon sniffled. "I feel so happy for Brina."

"She's been our close friend, ever since we met outside the jungle," Pumbaa said.

"And now..."

"They're happy together at last!" Timon and Pumbaa said together. Then they started bawling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back at the Elephant Graveyard, the agitated Micah sat by the geysers. He had been thinking about Brina, why she refused to join the other hyenas. He groaned and slapped a small rock sideways. "You know what? I've had it!" he yelled.

"Hey, take it easy," said Shenzi. "It could get worse."

"It does! I wanted that hybrid to join us, but no, she refuses! Refuse, refuse, refuse! Well, if I can't make her join us, then...then I'll have to kill her!"

"Kill the hybrid? But isn't that...?"

"No! That hybrid had her chance! Now she's gonna take the consequences!"

"Shall we go get her then?" Banzai asked. "Whatever reward you give us, we'll do it."

Micah sighed. "Do as you wish. But if you fail, there will be consequences."

"Don't you worry, honey," said Shenzi. "It should be fun going after that hybrid."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

The three hyenas walked.

"Yeah, but what's the reward?" Banzai asked.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Micah roared, slapping Banzai's rear, and the three ran off as Ed laughed.

* * *

That night, Brina went outside the cave for a drink of water as she yawned. She walked toward the lake and bent down for a few licks. She heard rustling sounds from the tall grass and groaned. "Them again?" she asked.

Brina walked into the tall grass and looked around. She walked through the grass, but when she got out, she saw a hyena near the small lake. She crawled toward the hyena, going to attack. The hyena turned and saw her, and she stopped.

"Wait. You're not one them, are you?" Brina asked.

"Who, me? Well, I used to be, but not anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, they kicked me out for being friends with other animals. They wanted me to eat them, but...I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't ever hurt an animal."

Hearing this made Brina a little stunned. "You seem to remind me of how I am," she said. "I wouldn't harm an animal either."

"You? That's very curious." He noticed Brina's body. "Wait, why do you have a lion's tail?"

"This? I was born with it. I'm half lion and half hyena."

"Then you must be a hybrid."

"Yeah. I'm Brina. Who are you?"

"My name is Manzi."

"Manzi? Not the name I heard of."

"Most hyenas don't."

Brina approached Manzi and sat beside him. "So...you ever lived here?"

"No. It's my first time here as well. You'd think they see an innocent animal like me having friends."

"I know how that feels. I have friends as well. I used to spend time with them in the jungle."

"You have friends too? I thought I was the only one."

Brina chuckled. "Me too." She noticed Manzi lowering his head. "Manzi? You, uh... you wanna go out with me?"

Manzi fell a little surprised. "Me? Go out with you?"

"Sure. I thought we could spend time together, you and me." She held her paw out.

Manzi didn't know what to say, but he grinned and took Brina's paw. "I would love to."

Brina smiled, and the two went on a stroll across the grass. They were oblivious to being seen by the three hyenas.

"Are you kidding? She's going out with that soft hyena we had given the boot to?" Banzai asked.

"Hey, those two wouldn't hurt a zebra," said Shenzi. "Come on."

The three crawled in the grass, as Ed giggled.

* * *

Brina and Manzi ran around the grassy plains. They stopped by the lake, and the two took a few licks for a drink. They look at each other, and then Brina set her paw on Manzi's. Manzi looked at Brina and then smiled. It seems that they are going to be together.

After a drink at the lake, Brina and Manzi ran around the plains. Brina lowered to the ground and tackled Manzi, and the two rolled around the ground with laughter. Brina giggled as she laid on Manzi. Manzi gave a lick on Brina's cheek. This surprised her, but she smiled and nuzzled with him.

Unknown to them, Enzo stood on a boulder watching them. "My daughter is all grown up," he said with a grin.

Manzi and Brina nuzzled with love. But the three hyenas crept behind them.

"Brina," said Manzi. "I never felt this happy to meet you."

"Me neither," said Brina. "This is wonderful." She looked at Manzi. "Manzi, I just wanted you to know that..."

"Brina, look out!" Enzo yelled, tackling Banzai.

The two looked and saw Enzo fighting Banzai.

"Father!" Brina cried.

"Well, looky there," said Shenzi. "The hybrid and our former comrade."

Ed cackled as the two got to Brina and Manzi.

"Brina, get going!" Enzo said as he fought Banzai. "Save yourself!"

"Micah's not happy about your escape route," Shenzi said. "So we suggest you come back with us."

"Like heck I will!" Brina shouted. She then fought with Shenzi. "I won't go back!'

Manzi stood there as Ed approached him. But after getting flashbacks of being ridiculed by other hyenas for being a soft animal, he growled and fought with Ed, as Ed laughed and growled.

The hyenas bit and claw each other, but just when the fight was getting tough, the lions tackle Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Enzo pulled Brina out of the fight with Manzi. Simba jumped in.

"Whoa there," Banzai said. "We don't want any trouble here."

"Is that so? Then why did you return?" Simba asked sternly.

"Come on, we just want the hybrid," Shenzi said. "Just give her back, and we'll be on our way."

"If you come near my friend again, I'll let you have it."

"Hey, we said we don't want any trouble," Banzai said.

Simba roared at the trio, and they fell scared.

"Scramble!" Banzai said, and the trio ran away.

After the hyenas ran off, Brina hugged Manzi as Manzi hugged back.

"Brina, are you hurt?" Enzo asked.

"No, I'm not," Brina said. "Just a minor scratch."

Simba approached the trio and said, "Brina. Let's go."

"Wait," Manzi said. "King Simba, sir? I want to come with you."

"You? Why would I allow another hyena in the Pride Lands? Brina and Enzo are enough for me."

"Simba, wait," said Brina. "Manzi's different from the other hyenas. He's soft on all other animals, and he was thrown out of the hyena pack for that. Please, let him stay."

"Different? Brina, he's a hyena."

"And I'm a friendly one," Manzi said. "I helped fight those hyenas earlier today. Please, Simba."

"Why would I let you stay? I'm worried about those animals in the Pride Lands."

"I can prove to you that I am a friendly hyena. Please, King Simba. I deserve a chance."

Simba was quiet with concern, but then he spoke up. "If you really are soft for animals, I would like to see that you are."

Manzi nodded. "Yes, sire."

The lions headed back to the Pride Lands as Brina sat there. Manzi sat by her and put his paw on her back.

"We have to let Manzi prove he's a good hyena, my dear child," Enzo said. "It's for the best."

"Yeah, but now I'm thinking this is gonna be a long day," Brina sighed.

"Let's go home."

The trio headed back to the cave. Enzo entered the cave as Brina sat with Manzi.

"Don't worry about me, Brina," said Manzi. "I'll prove to Simba that I am a good hyena just like your father. I will never harm any animal in the Pride Lands."

"I know, but it's gonna be tough to be friendly with all other animals," Brina said.

"Don't say that. I know what it's like to be friends with animals, ever since I was just a cub. I'll do anything to earn my place in the Pride Lands, just like you."

"Are you saying it's for the best, or you just wanna live in the Pride Lands?"

"I really want to live in the Pride Lands, and it's for the best. Anything for you, Brina."

Brina looked at Manzi and then lowered her head. "Well, I guess the three of us will do anything to earn our place in the Pride Lands. After all, we were outcasts, right?"

"Yeah, that makes us even, right?" He giggled as he tickled Brina's belly, and Brina laughed.

"Brina, time for bed," Enzo called from inside the cave.

"Oh, I better go. Will I ever see you again?" Brina asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Manzi and Brina hugged, and Brina watched as Manzi left. She then entered the cave to sleep with Enzo for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Brina sat by the lake one early morning, taking a drink. She sighed, thinking about what happened last night with the hyenas and Manzi's promise to Simba. Since they had met, she had felt something in her heart that wasn't there before, but she doesn't remember what it was.

"Brina!" Nala called out. Brina saw her approaching. "I heard about what happened. You feel okay?"

"Oh, I sure do," Brina said. "I was thinking about yesterday. After what just happened, Manzi is gonna have to show respect. And somehow I was experiencing my feelings for Manzi."

"Oh, I see. You're in love with that hyena."

"Love? But I just met him yesterday. I couldn't just already love him."

"Maybe, but if you spend time with him more, you might get to show your feelings for him."

"Really?"

"Come on, don't you love him?"

"Oh, I really do love him. But somehow I don't know if..." She stopped when she saw Manzi approaching, and she ran to him. "Manzi!"

"Hello, Brina," said Manzi. "I see you're ready for another day."

"I so am. Shall we be going?"

Brina smiled and went with Manzi.

"You two have fun," Nala said.

* * *

Brina and Manzi went across the tall grass of the Pride Lands. Brina slowed down a bit to get behind Manzi and then jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground. She and Manzi laughed and rolled around the grass.

"I was not expecting that!" Manzi laughed.

Watching the two was Timon and Pumbaa.

"Look at her," said Timon, "rolling around with another hyena. Now I understand why Simba left with that girl lion."

"You know what that means, Timon," said Pumbaa.

"What?"

"Brina is in love."

"Brina, in love? That's a good one."

"No, Timon. You saw how Simba was in love with Nala."

"Oh, that's right. Hey buddy, wanna grab a bug?"

"Do I wanna!"

* * *

Manzi and Brina sat on a large rock, watching the view of the grassy plains. Brina narrowed her eyes at Manzi. She made a smile, feeling that something in her heart. But at the same time, she was feeling nervous. "So, uh," she spoke, "nice view, isn't it?"

"It sure is," Manzi said. He sighed, feeling happy to spend some time with Brina.

"I wish we could do this every day."

"Me too."

Brina looked at the view again and then at Manzi. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Brina? Are you alright?" Manzi asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I just felt quiet."

Manzi sighed. Then he grinned. "I have something to show you."

"Huh?"

Manzi approached the tree where they sat under, and he took out a hyena's tooth tied to tiny vine.

Brina gasped. "What is that?"

"That's a necklace. I made it out of a vine."

"Whose tooth is that?"

"That was my brother's. He lost that tooth the day he died. I had it around my neck those days as a memento, but then I left it hanging by the tree."

"So what are you doing with that?"

"I'm giving it to you, Brina."

"Give it to me? But we just met yesterday."

"And we had spent time together, you and me. Think of it as a gift."

Brina looked at the necklace. And then she lowered her head for Manzi to place it around her neck. She lifted her head up and looked down at the necklace. She smiled, seeing it fits perfectly. "A perfect fit," she said. "Thank you."

"I figured you deserve it, as much as you deserve me."

"Me, deserve you?" Then she realized it. She did have something inside her heart. What she had inside her heart was her love for him. She smiled at Manzi, and they nuzzled.

"I love you, Brina."

"I love you too."

Hiding in the tree was Rafiki. He smiled at seeing the two together.

* * *

Brina returned to the cave after a long romantic day between herself and Manzi she laid her back against the wall and smiled at the necklace Manzi gave her. She felt good, knowing that she had revealed her love for him. She sighed.

"I see you two had a great time together," a voice said.

Brina looked to see it was Enzo. "Oh, I did have a great time. Manzi gave me this. That tooth belonged to his brother. And... and we just shared each other's love. I knew we met yesterday, but all the time we spent together felt great."

Enzo looked at the necklace and sighed. "Brina, I think there's something I want to tell you."

"Really? What was it?"

"I knew Manzi years ago."

"You mean you knew him? But how could you?"

"His brother was one of my students back when we were of the hyena pack. Of course, I never knew he had a brother. That was long before I became mates with your mother, the lioness."

"When did you know Manzi?"

"From the very day his brother died. There was a huge fight in the jungle against the exiled hyenas. Manzi's brother had been biting and clawing their leader. I can tell from the blood and the claw and teeth marks. A hard strike on head from that boulder he was pushed to knocked his tooth out. I watched as the fight got rougher, and they both fell off the edge of a cliff, both landing their bodies on the large boulders. None of them survived the fall. The only thing I brought back was that tooth."

"Did...did Manzi know about this?"

"When I first met him and told him what happened, never have I seen him so devastated. The rest of the pack had to look after him, but the next thing I know, he was thrown out for being too soft on animals. Just like how I am."

This made Brina feel sad at hearing the story. She looked at the necklace and then at Enzo. "Father? I think I know what I'll do for Manzi."

"Yeah?"

"I will look after him no matter what. Maybe we'll be together one day."

"You will?"

"I'll do whatever I can for our future. I love him, and he loves me. Maybe it's for the best."

Enzo looked at his hybrid daughter. He then approached her and gently rubbed her belly, grinning. "If that's what you want, I'd be happy to accept that."

Brina purred from the belly rub. "Thank you, father."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the Elephant Graveyard, Micah paced around in anger, upset at seeing the trio's scars from the recent fight. "This is getting damn ridiculous," he growled. "You here have failed me."

"Hey, that hybrid's dad picked quite a fight," Banzai said, licking a bit of blood from his arm. "And she's got her boyfriend. I think it's the one who was from the pack."

This this made Micah ponder. Then he made a devilish grin. "Yes... I remember that hyena. Manzi was just a weak animal who wouldn't harm a single animal. Soft animals don't deserve to be of the pack anyway. Then I got no choice but to send those here straight to hell."

"What about the king?"

"I'll think about that after we win the war. Gather round the hyenas!"

The hyenas all gathered round. Micah took the stand.

"Listen up, hyenas. For the past few days, that hybrid refused to join us. Now she's protected by those stupid animals in the Pride Lands, along with her precious parent who survived Scar's attack and her boyfriend who we exiled for befriending animals instead of killing them. The time to act is now! For years we have been living in exile from the Pride Lands! But now, the time has come! We are taking the Pride Lands once we slay their king! I will say this again: the Pride Lands are ours to rule! Tonight, we will kill them all!"

"Down with the king!" the hyenas yelled in union.

"Is he really gonna do this?" Shenzi asked. "He sounds more like Scar."

"But different," Banzai said.

Unknown to them, Zazu heard the whole thing. Terrified, he flew out of the Elephant Graveyard and toward Pride Rock as fast as he could.

* * *

Brina, Enzo and Manzi were inside the Pride Rock with the lions, as they spoke with Simba.

"Manzi, because of your respect for the animals, we may decide your place in the Pride Lands," Simba said.

"Thank you, King Simba," said Manzi.

"But you know what will happen if any animals were harmed."

"Yes, I do."

"Good to hear."

Zazu came flying in. "Sire! Sure! Big trouble!"

"Zazu? What's going on?"

"Hyenas in the Pride Lands! They're here to take over the Pride Lands to ight!"

"It's Micah!" Brina gasped. "He's about to make his attack!"

"What? You mean that hyena from earlier with those three?" Simba asked.

"Simba, I think it's something to do with me," Brina said. "Micah wanted me to join his pack. He even tried capturing me to make me join him. But I never wanted to join him. I wanted to be a free animal like all of you. Free to have a future, and live a happy life. I think that's what my parents would have wanted."

"Brina, we all knew what he tried to do. We'll do everything to protect you," Nala said.

"I appreciate that, Nala...but I think I'm the one who should fight him. I'll get him not to mess with me ever again."

"But Brina..." Kiara spoke up.

"I have to. It's the only way."

"I'll fight alongside with you, child," said Enzo.

"Me too," Manzi added.

"Then Pumbaa and I are with you," said Timon.

All the lions stood up, showing their support to Brina. Brina smiled at this. "Thank you," she said.

"Let's move out," Simba ordered. "Zazu, alert the other animals about the hyenas' attack. The lion pack will have to fight the hyena pack. Tonight will be the battle.

"Yes, sire!" Zazu said. He flew out of the Pride Rock and alerted the animals, informing them about the hyenas' attack. The animals headed to safety as instructed by Zazu.

* * *

Nighttime came in the Pride Lands. The lions exit the Pride Rock and headed toward the plains. Brina, her father, and Manzi joined the lions.

The hyena pack arrived at the plains, where the lion pack had even arrived.

"King Simba," said Micah. "The time has come to give us the Pride Lands. For years we hyenas had lived in exile, but now, we are ending this exile, by sending you lions to your doom!"

"You have no place in the Pride Lands," Simba said sternly. "You hyenas have been nothing but trouble since Scar ruled Pride Lands. I let that happen once, but it won't happen again."

"You're all talk. And once my pack wins this war, everyone who is loyal to you will be our dinner! This war, King Simba, is hell upon you."

"Then let's just start this fight. But know this. This battle will be your last one."

Micah and Simba growl at each other, for the battle was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The two packs roared and charged for battle. Enzo fought the hyenas as Manzi slashed the ones who insulted him for his soft side. Nala struck one hyena when it was about to bite Simba. Kiara fought the hyenas.

Brina fought some hyenas, but one of them pounced on her, pulling on her necklace to choke her. Rafiki appeared and hit the hyena, stopping the choking. He shrieked and stood at the center, with the hyenas growling. They jump to attack, but Rafiki took them down using kung fu.

Pumbaa yelled out as he charged and hit a few hyenas. But then he and Timon ran away screaming as the other hyenas chased them around the plains. They ran into a cave. The hyenas went in, but Pumbaa expelled a large fart, causing the hyenas to scramble in disgust.

"Aw, P.U., Pumbaa!" Timon yelled. "What did you eat?!"

"Another bad bug?" Pumbaa asked sheepishly.

Enzo fought the three hyenas and slapped them across the faces.

"Hey, was that a proper way to a hyena?" Shenzi asked, rubbing her cheek.

"That was for my mate," Enzo said. "And this is for being Scar's hyenas!" He charged and hit Ed's stomach. "And this is for kidnapping my child!" He kicked Banzai with his back feet.

The kick sent Banzai crashing onto Ed and Shenzi, and they fell into the river after rolling down the hill, and the river carried them away.

Brina fought the hyenas, and most of the pack retreated. But Micah suddenly appeared and tackled her to the river. They both fell in, and the river drifted them away.

"Brina!" Manzi yelled.

"Oh, no! Brina's in trouble!" Pumbaa cried.

"Oh, dear, not good!" Zazu said, flying.

"Follow Zazu! We'll catch up to Brina!" Simba ordered.

"Hold on, Brina!" Kiara said.

* * *

Brina and Micah fought in the river from paw to foot as the river drifted them out of the Pride Lands. Micah dunked Brina into the water and held her at the ground, choking her. She kicked his gut, forcing him to release her, and she swam to the surface, gasping for air. She climbed out of the river and ran inside the jungle. Micah climbed out and ran in as well, sniffing for her scent. He frowned when he heard thunder, and rain fell from the sky.

Brina hid behind a rock, waiting for Micah to pass by. She took a peek, but she didn't see him. She walked away from the rock, but Micah suddenly appeared and tackled her. The two fought while rolling around in the dirt.

Micah kicked Brina to a boulder, pinned her to it, and held his paws on her neck. "You could have joined me, hybrid," he said coldly. "I tried being reasonable, tried to be unreasonable, even captured you to have you join my pack. But you still refuse to join me! Why can't you just join me?!" He choked Brina. "You're destined to be one of us! Join me! And together, we will kill King Simba! Unless you join me, I will kill you!"

Brina gagged from the choking, but then she growled and kicked Micah off her with a roar. She coughed from the choking and then got back on her feet. "I'm not like you, Micah," she said. "I will never join you. You can come after me all you want. But you will not force me against my will. I will decide my place! And I will beat you!"

Micah growled and said, "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson, no matter how much it hurts!" He charged toward Brina and tackled her. He slashed her across the face, which angered Brina into striking her head on his.

Brina started climbing up a tree, and Micah ran to climb it as well.

"You can't run away from this fight, hybrid!" Micah said. "I will end you here and now!"

Micah climbed up to the top and looked around. But he did not see Brina. Brina suddenly appeared, roaring like a lion, and she tackled Micah. The two fought on a branch, and Brina kicked him. She then pinned him to the trunk, choking him with her paws on his neck.

"Now, look here, hybrid," Micah said. "I can spare your life. But I can only do so if you join me. Together, we can rule over Pride Lands."

"I'd rather live happy in that place than to conquer it!" Brina retorted, slapping Micah in the face.

Micah growled and tackled Brina. The two fought but then fell off the branch, landing on the ground.

Micah gripped Brina's necklace and pulled it to choke her. But Brina slapped his face to make him release it, and she rolled to kick him away. She jumped to tackle him, and then she climbed up another tree.

"Climb all you want, you coward!" Micah said, annoyed. "But you're not getting away from me!"

Micah climbed up the tree to follow Brina. She jumped from one branch to another, but he pursues her. He then caught up to her and bit her foot. She roared from the pain and then turned to scratch his head, and as soon as he released her, she kicked him square in the chest. He jumped back on her, and the two fought as lightning struck.

"Give it up!" Micah said. "Join my pack, and I will spare your life! Refuse, and you die!"

Brina growled. "For the last time...I...will not...join you...EVER!" She then tackled Micah again.

Micah grabbed some vine and wrapped it around Brina before using the end to choke. Brina struggled as the vine choked her. She then grabbed the vine and wrapped it around Micah's neck, using her strength. Micah gagged from the choking.

Suddenly, the lightning bolt struck the tree. Brina gasped as the tree shook and toppled, going to fall. The tree then crashed hard onto the ground.

The lion pack arrived at the jungle.

"Brina!" Enzo called out. "Brina, where are you?!"

They saw the broken down tree, and all they could find was Micah's crushed body.

"Where is she?" Manzi asked.

"Over here!" a voice said.

Enzo saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed standing by the branches. "You're here too?"

"Hey, you're the one who kicked us to the river," Shenzi said. "Just look!"

Enzo looked at the branches and stuck his head in the tree. "Brina! Brina, are you here?" He gasped when he saw Brina's body on the branches from a flash of lightning. "Brina!"

Enzo grabbed Brina's arms to pull her out, but with little help from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They pulled her out of the tree, and Enzo laid her back on the ground.

"Brina?" Enzo said. "Brina?" He stroke his paw on Brina's chest, but she didn't respond, and he started getting upset. "Oh, no. No! Brina!" Tears filled in his eyes. "Brina..." He choked up, and then he sobbed on her chest, seeing it was the end of her.

The pack started to feel grief at the sight. Pumbaa sniffled as tears fell from his eyes. Timon choked up and then started crying. Manzi choked up and covered his eyes, crying. Simba and Nala lowered their heads in grief. Even Ed, Banzai, and Shenzi were grief stricken. Ed sobbed on Banzai, and Banzai just sniffled.

Shenzi sniffled and said, "I can't believe this. I know we used to fight her, but... Even I don't think she deserved to die... But now, it... it's over."

Enzo sniffled. "You were my moonlight, Brina..." he said between sobs. "I don't wanna lose you too..." he sniffled more. "I love you, Brina."

The rain had stopped as daylight slowly rose from the horizon. Just then, Brina's paw moved, and then it rested on Enzo's. Enzo stopped crying when he felt this, and he gasped to see Brina opening her eyes.

"Father..." Brina said. "I'm always your moonlight."

"Brina!" Enzo cried with joy.

Seeing this left the pack surprised and happy, as Enzo hugged Brina.

"She's alive!" Pumbaa cheered, hopping. "Timon, she's alive!"

"Alive?" Banzai gasped. "But how did...?"

"Hey, does a miracle ever happen?" Shenzi smiled.

"Oh, Brina, you're alive!" Manzi cried, hugging Brina. "You mean so much to me!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Timon cried.

Brina laughed as the group hugged her in happiness. Simba and Nala and Kiara smiled at seeing Brina alive.

"Simba, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nala asked.

"I sure do," Simba said.

* * *

The next day, back at the Pride Lands, the animals gathered round at the Pride Rock.

Simba stood by Brina at the rock. "Brina, because you have proven yourself to be a true animal by saving Pride Lands from the hyena pack, it is decided that your new home is here in the Pride Lands," he said. "Welcome home, Brina."

Brina smiled at this. She looked at Manzi and Enzo.

"I'm proud of you, Brina," Enzo said. "I knew you'd find your place here."

"Thanks, father," Brina said. "But just how did you get those three hyenas to live in the Pride Lands?"

Enzo chuckled. "Let's say I made a proposition for them, after their punishment is taken care of."

Brina saw Timon and Pumbaa feeding Shenzi, Banzai and Ed bugs, much to their disgust, apart from Ed eating bugs and laughing.

"Ugh, why did we have to eat bugs?" Banzai groaned.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this, Enzo!" Shenzi whined.

"There's more where that came from," Pumbaa said, carrying a big leaf. He dropped more bugs in front of the trio, leaving Shenzi and Banzai moaning in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Banzai groaned, feeling his stomach growling.

Brina laughed. "You had me at wow!"

"Same for you, my love," said Manzi. He and Brina hugged. "I'm happy that we're together, as mates."

"Me too."

"Brina. It is time," Rafiki said.

Brina smiled and walked toward the edge as everyone watched. She stood by the edge, looking down at everyone. She looked at the sky, as a ray of light shines through the clouds. Then, with a deep breath she took, she let out the roar of the lion.


End file.
